disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jade Kirin
'The Jade Kirin '''is the 27th episode of Season 9. Summary Captain Hook and his crew have captured the Jade Kirin in the Fantasy Forest. Luckily, Kwazii and the rest of the Disney Junior Club are ready to save it. Plot The episode begins in Sofia's bedroom where Sofia was sleeping in her room when suddenly, her iDisney phone's ringtone played that she woke up and fell off of her bed. Yawning and rubbing her head, Sofia gets up and picks up her iDisney to get a call from Doc. When she answered, Doc tells Sofia that she needs to go to the Fantasy Forest to meet her and the others because they're going to see an amazing kirin called the Jade Kirin. Amazed by the news, Sofia tells Doc to give her five minutes to get ready as she ran into her closet. After getting dressed, Sofia grabs her digital camera and her magical creature power disc making kit before running out of her room and going to the banquet hall for breakfast. Then she runs out of the castle and says goodbye to her family. Later, she sees her friends waiting at the entrance to the Fantasy Forest just when they saw her come in time as she caught up with them and they entered the entrance together. When the Disney Junior Club arrived, they find the other Fantasy Forest animals and some Keepers running in excitement as they followed them and stopped to hide behind some bushes to find a cave when the Jade Kirin must live in. Suddenly, the Jade Kirin comes out of her cave, stretching and yawning from her slumber. Everyone started staring at the Jade Kirin's beauty in awe and while Captain Jake recorded a video of her with his recording camera and Sofia took a picture of her with her digital camera. But while everyone was busy watching the Jade Kirin, up in the trees was Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones were spying on them. Hook, who was also awestrucked by the Jade Kirin, decides to take it and keep it for himself. The next morning, Sofia was still asleep when once again, her ringtone wakes her up. This time, she didn't fall off her bed as Sofia picks up her iDisney phone to get a call from Captain Jake who tells her that the Jade Kirin is missing! When Sofia arrives at the Jade Kirins' cave, she already finds her friends searching for clues to who has taken the Jade Kirin just when Kwazii smelled something that stank like stinky feet. He soon recognized the smell and tells his friends that Captain Hook and his friends have been here yesterday and must have snatched the Jade Kirin out of her cave last night. Captain Jake declares that they should head to the Jolly Roger to confront Hook and get the Jade Kirin back. But just when they were about to leave the cave, Kwazii suddenly stumbles over something that looked like an egg. Kwazii then picks it up and holds it up to his chest just when it started to hatch, and he drops it when out came a baby version of the Jade Kirin! When it looked up at him, it jumped out of it's egg and into Kwazii's arms, thinking that he is it's mother. Then it started following him as Kwazii tried to get away from it, but he finally gave up when it jumped onto him and started licking him like a dog. Laughing, Captain Jake and Amaya helped get the baby Jade Kirin off of Kwazii and helped him up to his feet. Powers that Kwazii uses * Telepathy (to talk to the Jade Kirin with his mind) * Magical Animal Communication (to talk to the Jade Kirin) * Magic Detecting (to find where the Jade Kirin is in Captain Hook's ship) * Magic Key (to open the Jade Kirin's cage) Villain Motives * Captain Hook and his crew: To capture a Jade Kirin Trivia Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Rescue images